


Pulled Taught

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi was going to be the death of him.</p><p>He was Kuroo Tetsurou, ex-captain of the nationally acknowledged Nekoma High School. He was tall, smart, and street-savvy. So why did that ex-captain of Karasuno manage to get under his skin so badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Taught

_'Where is your heart at?_

_Nobody knows that_

_Even though you you've got_

_Him, her, and me and an army searchin'...'_

_\------_

 

Kuroo Testurou had a problem, and his name was Sawamura Daichi.

 

He sat in his Chemistry lecture paying half-attention.

 

(Alright. Maybe, like, one-tenth attention. It was the first day of class, so they were only going over the syllabus anyway.)

 

Anyway, he was far too busy focusing the other nine-tenths of his attention on the raven-haired man that had walked in, and who was currently paying far more attention to the professor than he was. He was the picture of the model student, following along and scanning the syllabus, unlike several students in the back who had already dozed off.

 

Let's start from the beginning.

 

\------

 

Kuroo had been sitting in the front row, a little to the left (purposely, he'd seem attentive and ambitious, but not annoyingly uppity), sipping coffee out of his huge travel thermos that Kenma insisted was going to be the death of him but until then was the only thing keeping him awake and out of bed. He figured it was only going to be another remedial class (at least for him, chemistry came rather easily to him, too many people's surprise), and he was right until Sawamura Fucking Daichi strolled through the door looking like everything Kuroo had ever wanted, scrolling through his phone as if he hadn't just tilted Kuroo's whole world on its axis. He had choked on his swig of coffee, and waved off the concerned look from the young woman next to him. Sawamura did a cursory scan of the room, before his eyes met Kuroo's. Kuroo had smiled and waved him over (because he was an _idiot_ ), and the other ex-captain had circled through about fifteen expressions before schooling his face into a cautiously polite one. And because Kuroo wasn't used to being out of depth, he defaulted into his most comfortable persona, which, according to Bokuto, was _"a complete and utter dickmunch"_.

 

"What's this? The ex-captain of Karasuno? You're awfully far from the country-side."

 

Sawamura's expression morphed into one he had seen many times before, the _'I put up with way too much shit I'm so tired of life **oh for fuck's sake'**_ grimace he wore when he had to deal with his underclassmen. He wore it so much during camp that he was surprised it wasn't permanent at this point.

 

"Hello to you as well, Kuroo-san."

"Brrr. So icy. No need to be so formal, Sawamura. Just call me Kuroo."

 

Sawamura's face softened into a reluctant smile, and Kuroo realized that he was fucked.

 

\-----

 

See, he hadn't been able to appreciate Sawamura fully last year, because he had to dawn his 'Captain Glasses' and analyze how much of a threat he posed to his own team's shot at nationals. But now, he could properly enjoy the view.

 

And it was enjoyable indeed.

 

After class, Kuroo had asked if he wanted to catch up over a coffee, and Sawamura had agreed. He found out that he was majoring in Business, that he was actually rooming with his former vice-captain, and that he still played volleyball, and was thinking about trying out to play for the university. He also found out that he had an amazing laugh, a dry sense of humor, and that his smile was completely fucking dangerous. He zoomed into the conversation again.

 

"...and I can't believe how awful this Chemistry course is going to be. But it's better to suffer now than later, I suppose."

"Hey, at least you're in the class with me. I can tutor you, if you want."

 

... _WHAT._

 

"Really? You know it that well?"

"I'm awesome at this stuff. We can meet up and study and shit."

 

_...WHAT._

 

"What's in it for you? Let me guess, you're 'always this nice'?"

 

Kuroo snorted at the familiar words.

 

"You know it. Buuut...if you really want to pay me back, you could lend me your Literature notes."

 

\-----

 

"Dude. Dude. _Bro._ Calm down. Are you seriously having a second sexuality crisis?"

"Okay, first, I did _not_ have a _crisis._ I don't do _crisis._ Second, have you seen him?"

"Um, yeah. We've played against him and the rest of Karasuno like a-hundred times-"

"Nononono. That was with an undertone of competition. I mean _really_ looked at him. His thighs are so damn nice that I can't believe I missed them."

 

Bokuto laughed that laugh that was usually contagious but was just plain obnoxious when it was directed at him. He wiped at his eye.

 

"Dude. How long has it been since you got laid?"

"First of all asshole-"

 

Bokuto cracked up laughing again. Kuroo chucked one of his pillow cushions at him, hitting him in the face. To his immense annoyance, the asshole did not suffocate, only letting out a grunt before continuing cackling.

 

"Ahahaha... _shit..._ bro."

"Shut the hell up, you dumbass owl. Not all of us have steady partners who we can act sickeningly sweet with and bring home to disgust their roommate with sex noises and other gross shit."

 

Bokuto grinned, remembering the last time Akaashi came to visit. It was nice. For him, at least. Kuroo got quite the (unwanted) eyeful and earful from the sound of it. Kuroo groaned, and flopped backwards.

 

"Aw, fuck. What am I going to do?"

"Ask him for his number? Ask him out? Bang him and release several months of sexual tension?"

 

Kuroo chucked another cushion.

 

\-----

 

 Kuroo _did_ wind up getting Sawamura's number, under the pretenses that they could set up study sessions easier if they had each other's contact info. And for a while, it was like that; they studied, scribbled, read, and cursed out their respective professors together, but pretty soon their sessions grew more frequent, less studying was done, and Bokuto (and his incessant fucking laughter) brought it to his attention that they were basically date-nights without the sex (not for the lack of longing).

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

I'm going to murder my room8 I stg

 

_CROW DAD:_

 

_What did he do?_

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

_He keeps laughing at me. I'm having a serious fucking problem and he is laughing at me_

 

_CROW DAD:_

 

_Okay. What's the problem?_

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

_It's nothing_

 

_CROW DAD:_

 

_You just said it was a serious problem._

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

_No I didn't_

 

_CROW DAD:_

 

_Yes, you did. You can trust me, you know._

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

_I know it's just_

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

_UUUUGGGHHH_

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

_There's this person_

 

_CROW DAD_

 

_I know where this is going._

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

_U do????_

 

_CROW DAD:_

 

_I had to help almost all of my teammates with relationships at one stage or another. Well, it was mostly Suga, but I was present, so I know the signs._

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

_I like them so much, you know?_

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

_I want 2 hug and squeeze and kiss them so much I feel like I'm gonna explode_

 

_CROW DAD:_

 

_Tell them, then. You're fairly attractive, reasonably intelligent, and funny when you're not being a sarcastic ass. I'm sure you'd have pretty good success._

 

_BLACK CAT:_

 

_Trust me. I don't like my chances._

 

 

Kuroo threw his phone onto the nightstand, ignoring any further buzzing. He had to do something, but for now he just needed to sleep this shit off.

 

 

(He later shot up in bed, gasping for air, before laying back. Not even his dreams were safe anymore.)

 

(Of fucking course.)

 

\-----

 

Kuroo was _not_ sulking. He was too damn old to sulk.

 

But he didn't know what else to call it as he watched Sawamura and Sugawara invade each other's space in the small café (this was _their_ café, damn it). Sugawara whispered something into Sawamura's ear, and his face went fire-engine red, before he snapped at him. Sugawara snickered at his blushing face, before putting on a kinder expression and patting his cheek. What he wouldn't give to know what was being said...

 

_[MEANWHILE AT THE CAFE]_

 

"Sugawara Koushi, you are a goddamn menace and I don't know how Oikawa and Iwaizumi put up with you."

"Just admit it, Daichi. You have the biggest schoolgirl crush on him; its almost sad."

"Look, even if I do, look at his text messages. It's obvious he really likes whoever this person is. And they're amazing enough to make _him_ insecure. It's hopeless."

 

Suga raised an eyebrow.

 

"Daichi. Daddy did not raise you to be this stupid."

"Wait, what?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's talking about you?"

"Suga, seriously? He's so far out of my league I may as well be Pluto. I'm not even a planet, Suga."

 

Suga groaned.

 

"Would you just sit on his dick and put you both out of your misery?"

 

Daichi's face flamed, and he squirmed.

 

"Oh my goodness. You've _thought_ about it. Holy shit, you've actually _considered it."_

_"Suga-"_

 

His whines were drowned out by Suga's laughter, and he put his head in his arms and seriously reconsidered his choice of friends.

 

\------

_[BACK WITH KUROO]_

 

This was madness.

 

His head was throbbing, and his chest felt tight. Before he knew what he was doing, he had gotten up from where he was crouched (he was _not_ spying, alright?), and stomped towards _their_ café. He was sure he made quite a scene, all six foot and some change of himself marching towards the establishment, but that portion of Kuroo was merely a spectator. Weeks of sexual strain and tugging of heart-strings had left him a jumbled mess, and he was on a mission to untangle himself right. Fucking. _Now._

 

In less than a minute he was standing in the entryway, and making a beeline for their table. Daichi blinked in surprise, the red not all gone from his cheeks, and he made a move to stand.

 

"Kuroo? Hey, I thought you had a lecture-"

 

His sentence was cut off abruptly by a hand slapping over his mouth. Not that he could have kept talking, anyway, because the face Kuroo was making he had only seen from a distance with a net between them. Kuroo turned to Suga.

 

"I'm going to borrow your friend for a while, if that's alright?"

 

Suga merely smiled and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I actually have a class in about twenty. Don't worry, Daichi. I'll pay for your drink. Have fun!"

 

Daichi shot him a look of the upmost betrayal before he was being physically dragged from the café. Normally he would put up a fight, but the utter determination on Kuroo's face kept him in shocked compliance.

 

Before he knew it, they were at Kuroo's dorm room. Bokuto looked up from the Play-Station, and shot a confused look at the pair.

 

"Kuroo, bro, what-"

"Get out, Bo."

"Wait-"

" _Out."_

 

A look of understanding dawned on Bokuto's face, and he smirked as he gathered his wallet, keys, and backpack.

 

"I just remembered that I have a paper to work on. I'll be in the library if either of you need me."

 

The door shut with a decisive slam behind him, and then they were alone. Realizing he was still holding Sawamura captive, he released him. Sawamura immediately stood up to his full height, ready for a fight.

 

"What the hell, Kuroo? Is there a fucking reason you basically kidnapped me and dragged me halfway across campus?"

"Look, I don't know what happened, but-"

"I'll tell you what happened! You walked up to me, slapped a hand over my mouth, and then forced me all the damn way over here!"

 

Kuroo's hackles raised.

 

"Hold on. I don't remember you putting up much of a fight!"

"What was I supposed to-"

"You could have-"

"You just-"

"I only-"

"What the fuck-"

" _ENOUGH!"_

 

Daichi stopped mid-rant, and took in Kuroo'd form. He looked slumped, like he was utterly done with life.

 

"Just...enough. Look. I know it wasn't cool of me to kidnap you like this. I'm sorry, really. But I can't even anymore. Sawamura, I fucking like you, alright? I don't know if you know and are ignoring it or if you really are as oblivious as you'd have to be to not notice. I know I've had to have been pretty damn obvious. It's literally all I can think of right now. _Damnit._ I can't even believe how much you've thrown my life out of order over the last few weeks. And then to see you getting close with one of your ex-teammates, something just..."

 

Daichi stared shell-shocked, taking in the light flush covering the tips of Kuroo's ears. He thought he heard Suga's voice in his ear, actually. And it was giving pretty sound advice, to be honest.

 

"Oh, thank god."

 

And then they were kissing. Daichi wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck to properly emphasize how invested he was in this turn of events, and Kuroo found no reason to complain either, sliding his hands past that _wonderful_ ass. Kuroo only broke the kiss to trail kisses down Daichi's neck. Daichi, in turn, leaned his head back for better access.

 

"I-I really like you, too, Kuroo- _oh!_ "

 

Kuroo smirked to himself as he mentally took note of the particularly sensitive sweet spot right above his collarbone.

 

"That's nice."

"D-don't be an ass."

 

Kuroo smirked, before moving to push Daichi back onto his bed. Daichi scrambled a little, clearly overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events, but Kuroo was having none of it, and settled over him.

 

"Calm down, Sawa-"

"Daichi."

"What?"

"If we're going to do this, call me Daichi."

 

Kuroo only gulped and smirked before returning to Daichi's neck.

 

"Okay then, _Daichi._ Call me Testurou, then."

 

Daichi had flushed and squirmed, but couldn't do much but groan as the familiar warmth curled in his gut. They weren't doing anything more than heavy-petting, but he was so far at his limit he could have cried. At least it looked like Kuroo wasn't faring much better. He let out an embarrassing noise as Kuroo's mouth moved to his right nipple, hands roaming lower until they were gripping at the waistband of his jeans. In an attempt not to cum in his pants like a hormonal teenager, he wrapped his legs around Kuroo's waist and flipped them. It was sort of awkward on the small bed, but he managed, and he grinned triumphantly at the dumb-struck look on Kuroo's face.

 

"Wait, what-"

 

He flushed.

 

"It was going to end pretty quick if you kept that up."

"Well, the view's nice down here too."

 

Daichi groaned, and in an effort to quiet him, gave an experimental roll of his hips. Kuroo stiffened, hands coming to clutch at them.

 

"What's wrong? Does it feel good?"

 

Kuroo's head fell back as his hips involuntarily bucked in an effort to chase that sought after friction. Daichi leaned down to whisper in his ear.

 

"We've got a lot of time to make up for, Tetsu."

 

Kuroo smirked up at him.

 

"Well, then we had better get started."

 

\-----

 

**OMAKE**

 

"Oh for fuck's sake."

 

Bokuto groaned as the voices grew in volume, and suspicious banging started from the room opposite his. He swore Kuroo was doing this on purpose, that asshole.

 

Him and Sawamura had finally sorted their shit out, thank goodness, but it seemed like they were making up for lost time everywhere they went. Libraries, classrooms, the kitchen (ew), the laundry-room, the bathroom, _everywhere._ And there was nothing worse than walking in from your morning run to see your best friend and his boyfriend going at it were you fucking eat. Kuroo had thoroughly scrubbed it down, apologizing, saying that this turned into that and then they were having sex, but he merely raised a hand and said that he didn't want to talk about it. They were planning to move into a separate apartment, but until then, he had to occasionally suffer. Tonight was one of those nights.

 

_"Daichi-"_

_"R-right there-ah~ A-ah, Tetsu..."_

_"Does it feel good, Daichi?"_

 

Bokuto glowered as Daichi began damn near yelling the affirmative. Usually the other man was more considerate, not doing this while he was just next-door, but he had been visiting family for a week and-a-half, and _obviously_ the both of them had some _pressure_ to relieve. He rolled his eyes, grabbed his headphones, and burrowed under the covers.

 

Kuroo could no longer bitch about him and Akaashi. Seriously.

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
